splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid Dragonet
Ninja Dragonet is the hybrid form of Bubbles. Appearance Normal She looks the same as Bubbles's original appearance: a pink fish with red eyes. However, her pelvic fins are now hands with three fingers that have webbing in between them. She also has white spots over her eyes. She has single, large white bubbles on her hands. She has a large, projecting dark blue stripe that runs down the middle of her head, with projecting light blue stripes. The light blue stripes go in between her large, pink Greninja ears. Her mouth is hidden behind a large, pink Greninja tongue that wraps around her neck and extends outward behind her head. She normally wears a mask around her head to hide this. She thinks this feature makes her a freak and this is why she tries to hide it from sight. When she is in the shadows, her eyes will glow red. These glowing red eyes make her easy to identify because no one else has these. Noivern Hybrid As half Noivern, her ears grow extremely large, grows a mane of white fur sprouting around her neck and upper back, and she has sharp maroon claws on her hands. She can release ultrasonic waves from her ears powerful enough to shatter large boulders. She uses these waves to freely navigate through darkness. Darkrai Hybrid As half Darkrai, she has white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from her head, covering one of her eyes, which are bright blue. She also gains a red spiky growth around her neck. She has claw-like hands. In this form, she is known to "inhabit" dreams and cause the target to have unending nightmares, which can be stopped when exposed to a Lunar Wing from Cresselia. However, the "unleashing of nightmares" is actually a defense mechanism, instead of an intentionally malicious act. She can become a shadow and escape danger or contact with people. She does not only cause nightmares, but she is also attracted to them. Darkrai Dragonet possibly feeds off dreams, characterized by her association with never-ending nightmares. She is only in this form during nights of the new moon. Incineroar Hybrid As half Incineroar, she has large paw-like hands with sharp claws and pointy white teeth. She also a burning spirit inside her mouth and yellow eyes. She uses this burning spirit to spit fire on targets. She is also a professional wrestler and can easily throw anything/anyone. In this form, her eyes glow yellow instead of red. Decidueye Hybrid As half Decidueye, she gains feathers all over her body and a leafy hood. In this form, she can shoot quill arrows and mask her presence. She can also pull down the hood to increase her focus. Gengar Hybrid As half Gengar, her eyes turn red and very large while she gains a massive evil grin on her face. She also has spikes on her back. Her hands also have claws. In her Mega Form, a portion of her sinks into the ground. She also has an unblinking, oval, yellow eye on her forehead that allows her to see into other dimensions. Her hands also have spikes and the spikes on her back are longer and pointier. In this form, she has the ability to hide perfectly in the shadow of any object. However, her body acts as a heat sink. Her presence cools the temperature of the surrounding area by 10 Degrees Fahrenheit (5 Degrees Celsius) because she absorbs the warmth. In addition, Ninja Dragonet possesses the ability to fly through the air and possess people and other Pokemon. Ninja Dragonet is very mischievous, and at times, malicious. She enjoys playing practical jokes and casting curses, such as pretending to be one's shadow, then behaving erratically. When the quarry notices, Ninja Dragonet takes delight in her victim's terror. She attempts to steal the victim's life and the chill she causes makes the victim shake. There are stories that she will confront children that are naughty. In her Mega Form, she gains access to other dimensions. Her main targets are anyone who become lost, especially in the mountains. However, Ninja Dragonet says that she cannot control how she acts in this form. Mewtwo Hybrid One of Ninja Dragonet's deadliest forms. She has three fingers like in her base form, except she has no webbing in-between. A tube extends from the back of her skull to the top of her back, bypassing her neck. On top of her head are two short, stubby, blunt horns and she also has purple eyes that glow in the dark and strike fear into her enemies. She is shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy, and mind control. She is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of Psystrike. In this form, she loses the ability to speak normally, but can speak human language via telepathy. She also lacks a compassionate heart. She usually remains motionless to gain energy. In her Mega X form, her horns are now longer and extended from V-shaped ridges on her forehead. Additionally, the horns are now pointed and curved upward. Her eyes turn light blue and she has two tubes attached to her neck instead of one. When using attacks in this form, she is capable of stretching her own limbs. Personality Hybrid Dragonet has an obsession with attacking people with no warning whatsoever by jumping out of the darkness. Sometimes, it seems like she does it for her own entertainment. However, she means no harm. She also prefers to be left alone and in the dark, like a real ninja. She also is easily angered by anyone getting on her nerves. Relationships * Splash: Even in her new form, Splash and Bubbles still remain best friends. * Dunk: Even though Hybrid Dragonet is friends with him, Dunk is absolutely terrified of her. He hates the dark more than anything because of her. And he also has a fear of the night of the new moon due to Darkrai Dragonet's tendencies. He is, however, unaware that Darkrai Dragonet actually does this for a defensive reason, not to hurt anyone. * Ripple: Hybrid Dragonet sees Ripple as just a side character, even though Ripple can become a dragon. * Jerome: Hybrid Dragonet absolutely despises Jerome and has wanted to destroy him several times. Powers & Abilities Ninja Dragonet is a combination of a mandarin dragonet and Greninja, a Water/Dark-type Pokemon that resembles a frog. Her tongue is mostly used for attacking and acts like a scarf. Since she is very light, she is capable of being exceptionally fast and nimble. She is typically associated with a ninja. She also has increased stealth levels in the water. Ninja Dragonet can learn mainly Water-type attacks, but her moves are mucus instead of water. These moves include Mucus Wave, Mucus Blast, and her signature attack, Mucus Shuriken which is literally a shuriken of mucus. Mucus Shuriken can hit up to 5 times normally (unlike in Smash where you can charge it and unleash just one mucus shuriken). Ninja Dragonet has the ability to sprout mucus from her fins to create a Mucus Blast attack which can be used for faster movement in the water and for jumping high distances. Even though Ninja Dragonet is also Dark-type, she can't learn too many Dark-type attacks to take advantage of. She can use Night Slash, a physical Dark-type attack with a high critical ratio but lacks Dark-type attacks. Ninja Dragonet also has the ability of Protean, which allows her to change her typing when she uses a move of a different type. For example, if she were to use Shadow Sneak (a Ghost-type attack), she would turn into a Ghost-type. Like normal, Ninja Dragonet normally hangs around places covered in mucus or anywhere dark so she can't be spotted easily. She also has the ability to hang upside-down. She can also learn any move that Greninja does. Similar to Giratina, Ninja Dragonet has the ability to travel between dimensions at freewill. This is how she has appeared in multiple different series as a character. As shown in Weird Hybrid in a New Universe, Ninja Dragonet has the ability to talk to and understand Pokemon. This is something that not a lot of people have the power to do. Also in the movie, she has the ability to turn into any Pokemon for an unlimited amount of time until she changes herself back to normal. The only difference between her and the original is she has her original coloring. At any time, she can become a hybrid of herself and another Pokemon. However, her base form is still half Greninja. Other Moveset Type Defenses = In Splash and Bubbles in Smash Bubbles makes an appearance in every SABIS game in her Mandarin Dragonet/Greninja hybrid form. She is one of the quickest and stealthiest fighters in the game. In most of the games, she retains her normal hybrid form. But it's planned for a future game that she will be in her Ash-Dragonet form regularly. In Street Fighter V Ninja Dragonet makes an appearance in Street Fighter V as a guest star. She is one of the most powerful fighters in the game. She got a Special Reveal Trailer that no one saw coming. Ryu was training in a nice big area with a dark cave nearby. While he was training, a pair of glowing red eyes were shown from the dark cave. Ryu then notices them and throws a Hadoken, causing the eyes to disappear. It's quiet for a few seconds. Then he was abruptly slashed from behind, knocking him down. He turns around and sees a figure's glowing red eyes. The figure then releases the shadows covering its body, revealing itself to be Ninja Dragonet. It's presumed that Ninja Dragonet used Shadow Sneak to avoid the attack. In Injustice 2 Ninja Dragonet was revealed to be another guest star in Injustice 2 alongside Splash, Dunk, and Ripple. She is on the side of good and plays a big role in the game's story, unlike the rest of the DLC characters. She has a habit to act similar to Batman, hiding in the dark and not messing around. She, like all the other characters, has an ending for herself where she defeats Braniac. She first appeared in a Trailer alongside Jade Catkin and Roxie McTerrier from LPS: A World of Our Own. Just as the two are running to finish each other off, a green, sharp-edged object (Mucus Shuriken) comes flying at them. They manage to dodge the attack and turn towards the direction of the attack. Two glowing red eyes stare at them before a voice says "We are here to stop you". Then Ninja Dragonet uses Shadow Sneak to come into view as the other Reeftown Rangers appear. They then jump into the air and lunge down to fight. In Pokemon Ninja Dragonet appears in every Pokemon game as a guest character. She is described as a Legendary Pokemon because her powers rank with the other Legendaries. Later in the games, she appears a boss that only an extremely advanced Pokemon Trainer can defeat. The player, however, cannot capture her with any type of Poke Ball. Not even a Master Ball. In the PokePark and Mystery Dungeon games, she has changed forms completely into a pink Greninja. However, she still possesses the form of Ash-Dragonet. In the Anime, she was unintentionally put on the side of Team Rocket. She is Team Rocket's most powerful member that can easily defeat anything in her path. However, her main weakness is her stamina. She can be overworked, leaving her open to attack. Ash and his friends use this to their advantage to take out Team Rocket. She can easily take one of Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacks with full stamina. Unlike the rest of Team Rocket, she is completely immune to being blasted into the air. Her tongue is strong enough to send anyone flying just by hitting them. Attributes Strengths * High speed on both ground and air. * Fast attacks that can easily interrupt enemies. * Aerial attacks with good priority. * Can wall-cling and wall jump. * Can crawl. * Grabs with low knockback that allow for many follow-ups. * Good edge-guard and counter edge-guard games. * All Mucus Sword attacks and her grab are disjointed hitboxes. * Has two Meteor Smashes: Down Aerial and Substitute tilted down. * Mucus Shuriken can KO at high percentages if fully charged, and its multi-hit properties can put pressure on the opponent. * Shadow Sneak is a very good KO move due to its unpredictability and high knockback growth. It can also cancel the lag of all Ninja Dragonet's Aerial Attacks if used in mid-air. * Mucus Pump's mucus have pushbacks that cause minor damage. * Substitute can be tilted right after the counter is triggered, allowing the player to hit in four directions: right, left, up and down. Cons: * Large frame, having large hurtboxes. * High falling speed, which allied with her high jumping height can sometimes make it difficult for some combos to string together. * Limited options for KO, especially in the air. * Weak grabs that cannot KO even at higher percentages. * Considerable startup and ending lags on many moves, mostly her aerials. * All Smash Attacks have a sweetspot at the edge of Ninja Dragonet's Mucus Swords. This is mostly noticeable in her Up Smash, which deals negligible knockback if it doesn't sweetspot. * Lack of range in many moves. * Mucus Shuriken cannot be stored like other chargeable projectiles. It also has considerable startup lag. The projectile is also not as fast compared to other charging projectiles. * Opponents can see where Ninja Dragonet will appear when charging Shadow Sneak by paying attention to her shadow on the ground. * Mucus Pump doesn't have front hitboxes, meaning that Ninja Dragonet will past through opponents rather than causing direct damage. * The Substitute doll/driftwood that is created after the counter triggers can be attacked by opponents and hit Ninja Dragonet. Moveset (Normal) Specials Move * Neutral Special: Mucus Shuriken, Mucus Bubble. * Side Special: Shadow Sneak, Feint Attack. * Up Special: Mucus Pump, Acrobatics. * Down Special: Substitute, Smokescreen, Mucusfall. * Final Smash: Mucus Finisher, Ash-Dragonet Finisher, Secret Dragonet Attack, Mucus Pool, Mucus Cannon, Feint Attack. Moveset (Sea Serpent) Mucus Tornado: Ninja Dragonet flips her tail at the opponent and creates a tornado of mucus from her tail then shoots it at the opponent. Makes a total of 4 hits, and has 25% chance of escaping from it after a hit. Air Slash: Ninja Dragonet either flies in a circle or flaps her tail at the opponent, sending 3-4 blades of mucus towards the opponent. It has 5% chance to mistarget the opponent. Mucus Beam: Ninja Dragonet fires a green beam of mucus from her mouth at the opponent. When you get hit by the beam you get trapped, but you randomly have a 20% chance to escape from the beam after a hit, but you can still get hit by it and get trapped again. Total 10 hits. Fly: Ninja Dragonet flies at a random direction for 2.5 seconds, turning her direction at anytime. The opponent will take damage when on contact. 5% chance to mistarget the direction on the opponent. Outrage: Ninja Dragonet's eyes glow red and her body is outlined in a red aura, and charges at the opponent very fast, either biting, clawing, or just passing through. If hit or missed, she will just keep going until she is through the blast line and come back from it, and will repeat 2-3 times. Ninja Dragonet will be stunned for 5 seconds after the attack. Serpent Claw: The claws on both of Ninja Dragonet's hands glow light blue and she slashes the opponent with one or both of them. Aerial Ace: Ninja Dragonet flies at the opponent, flips in the air, then she becomes engulfed in streaks of green light and flies really, really, really fast into the opponent. Even though it's very fast, it does not give that much horizontal knockback. Extreme Speed: Ninja Dragonet charges through the blast line, surrounded in a green aura, going through the blast line, and coming back to the side where she passed it. Crunch: Ninja Dragonet leans forward and bites. When the character is bitten, the character has a 20% chance to take more damage for 16 seconds. Super Ball: A large mucus ball appear in front of Ninja Dragonet's mouth. Then she launches it forward. When you get hit by the ball you get trapped, but you have a 25% chance to escape from the ball after a hit, but you can still get hit by it and trapped again. 10% chance to mistarget. Ninja Dragonet then gasps and breathes heavily for 5 seconds. Sky Drop: Ninja Dragonet moves into the opponent, and grabs the opponent with her hands, and flies up. She then drops the opponent to the ground. Serpent Tail: Ninja Dragonet's tail glows green and she hits the opponent with it. Mucus Meteor: A sphere of mucus forms inside of Ninja Dragonet's mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases 5 spheres of mucus that rain down on the ground. But Ninja Dragonet deals x0.9 less damage for 16 seconds after the attack. Serpent Ascent: Ninja Dragonet flies high into the air. Her body then becomes outlined in green, and she dives into the opponent with great speed. It unfortunately makes Ninja Dragonet take x1.05 damage for 16 seconds. On-Screen Appearance Emerges from a giant pit of mucus, then performs a ninjutsu hand sign that emits a small burst of mucus from her hands. Taunts * Up Taunt: Strikes a pose, then rises slightly more upright strike to perform a ninjutsu pose. * Side Taunt: Removes her mask and shakes her head from side to side, causing her Greninja tongue to whip out in the same directions before putting the mask back on. * Down Taunt: Poses upright and holds out her hands to either side, releasing fountains of mucus from her palms. The mucus fountains deal 1%-2% with vertical knockback to nearby opponents. It can even KO, though only at extremely high percents (in 400%-600% range for most characters). However, it is the only attack she can still use during the Shadow Sneak. It is surprisingly effective in Multi-Man Smash. Idle Poses * Crosses hands over her body, then separates them with a flourish. * Puts her hands together and assumes a ninjutsu stance. Movie Involvement Ninja Dragonet was on a journey to stop the evil forces. On her way, she encountered Zee. Zee, being the evil being she is, cursed her with some dark magic. Scout ran up to her, but Ninja Dragonet growled at her with deep red eyes and sharp teeth. Then she ran off. Scout attempted to chase her down, but Ninja Dragonet jumped in a lake. Scout, knowing that Ninja Dragonet wasn't herself, decided not to follow her. Then she notices a large sand pattern, letting her know that Dunk was nearby. She ran up to try and get him to help her, but the lake suddenly ripples. Then Ninja Dragonet bursts out of the lake. She had turned into a large soulless sea serpent with webbed claws and her spine had sprouted spiny quills that frill in and out. Scout was terrified. The large sea serpent dove and grabbed Scout from the shore. But just as she was about to finish the poor Gobi fish off, Dunk jumps out of the sand pattern and hits Ninja Dragonet in the head, letting Scout go. Scout thanks Dunk for saving her, but now they have to take the sea serpent Ninja Dragonet out. Dunk proceeds to throw a pebble at the monster, but this does nothing but make her angrier. The two then manage to avoid being consumed. Ninja Dragonet then consumes something toxic, turning her a dark pink. The two immediately try to get to Dunk's sand pattern, hopefully for something to take the serpent out. Ninja Dragonet opens her acidic mouth and then launches a big blob of mucus. Dunk proceeds to take the hit, but takes some of the mucus and throws it back at the sea monster. Ninja Dragonet was down, but not out. Luckily, they could think of something to stop this monster now. Dunk had to do some clever magic to make something happen. Then Scout notices that Ninja Dragonet was already back. She then bravely rushes to distract the sea serpent. She then tells Dunk to hit the sea serpent in the back to prevent her from getting back up. Scout then proceeds to mock the huge serpent and dodge her attacks until she stumbles. Then a large beam comes out of the sand pattern and blasts Ninja Dragonet from behind, burning her skin. She screamed in pain. In response to this, she sent Dunk flying into the air. Scout then notices that Ninja Dragonet was about to shoot another blob of mucus. She pulls the pufferfish underwater to avoid the attack. The two manage to make it back to shore as Ninja Dragonet is knocked unconscious. The two then quickly get away. Dunk and Scout return to the lake shore to get Ninja Dragonet back awake. Zee uses her powers to turn Ninja Dragonet back to normal. The former sea serpent apologizes for what happened earlier. Palutena's Guidance Pit: Um... is that Bubbles? Palutena: Good job, Pit. You got it right. Viridi: To be honest, I couldn't recognize her at first either. Pit: Has she been taking lessons from Greninja or something? Palutena: Oh, it's more than that, Pit. Pit: Huh? Palutena: Bubbles has had training from Greninja. Pit: I knew it! Palutena: Yeah, but listen to this. One day, Bubbles and her trainer Greninja had their DNAs fused together. As a result, this is what Bubbles has become. Also, she prefers Ninja Dragonet. Viridi: A ninja master and a student fused into one creature? Now that's cool! Pit: She does have the scarf around her mouth. I guess because she doesn't have Greninja's tongue. And she definitely has Greninja's speed. Viridi: Pit, the Greninja tongue is under the scarf. Pit: Huh?! That's weird! Palutena: Yes, but her moveset is similar. However, instead of water, she shoots mucus. Pit: Ew! I don't want any of that! Palutena: So, Pit. If you know how to fight Greninja, you know how to fight Bubbles. Pit: Is there anyway to turn Bubbles back to normal? Viridi: Pit, others have already tried but failed. It's safe to say there's nothing to do about her appearance. Pit: Okay then. That answers that. Snake's Codec Snake: Otacon! What is that weird fish thing with the scarf? Otacon: Uh, Snake? Ninja Dragonet: What are you two talking about? Snake: It can talk? Even without a mouth? Ninja Dragonet: Excuse me, smart guy. I'm a girl, number 1. And number 2, I have a mouth. Snake: Where is it? Behind that weird scarf thing? Ninja Dragonet: Yes. Otacon: Snake, listen! That's Ninja Dragonet, or Bubbles. She is a fusion of a mandarin dragonet and a Greninja. Snake: What kind of Greninja... Ninja Dragonet: Are you two talking trash? Snake: No! Otacon: Snake, watch out for Mucus Shuriken! You do not want to be the one that gets hit. Snake: Mucus? Shurikens? No, thank you. Ninja Dragonet: Do you want me to experiment one of them on you? Snake: Alright, I've had enough! Bring it on, you freak! Ninja Dragonet: You will regret the day you messed with me. Tagline Ninja Dragonet makes a mess! Trophy Description Ninja Dragonet The well-known mandarin dragonet from Splash and Bubbles makes an appearance. In this game, she has a strange ninja personality. This is due to her being a fusion of herself and a Greninja. She uses Mucus Shuriken instead of a Water Shuriken, but this move has the same effect. She can also use Mucus Pump (a mucus version of Hydro Pump) to prevent herself from falling. Ninja Dragonet (alt.) Bubbles's look-alike Finny appears as an alternate costume for Ninja Dragonet. The move Substitute which is Finny's Down Special allows you to teleport to dodge attacks. You can also control where you reappear by inputting directions. When you vanish, sometimes you'll be replaced by a piece of driftwood, other times by a cuddly toy. Mucus Finisher (Final Smash) Ninja Dragonet's finisher starts with her using a Mat Block attack that sends opponents flying into a mucus pit. The opponent wakes up and are repeatedly hit by mucus balls. Then jumps down and starts slashing the opponent. At the end, she reveals her Greninja tongue, grabs the opponent, and sends them flying out of the mucus pit and off the stage. Palette Swaps Pink: Original Color. Green: Finny. Red Black Lavender Grey Purple Pros and Cons Because of her being half Water-type Pokemon, she is weak to Grass and Electric. But she is strong against Ground, Fire, and Rock. Also her being a Dark-type makes her strong against Psychic and Ghost, but makes her weak to Bug, Fairy, and Fighting. Normally, Ninja Dragonet's glowing red eyes would make it easy for her to be spotted. However, she normally has her eyes closed in the dark to prevent her from being spotted. She has a special ability to sense that someone is near her without seeing them, making it easy to surprise unsuspecting targets. Her ability to hide in the dark makes a lot of people (especially Dunk) extremely afraid of dark areas. Weird Hybrid in a New Universe Ninja Dragonet is the main protagonist of the special where she finds herself in the Pokemon Universe. Reveal Trailer It shows Splash fighting someone in a boxing ring. His attacks are blocked and then he is punched right in the jaw. It reveals he is fighting Jerome, adding Jerome into the game. It then shows gameplay of Jerome. Back to the fight, no matter how hard Splash tries, he cannot hit Jerome. Then the older fusilier tosses an electric ball at him that he barely dodges. But Jerome's not done yet. Meanwhile, however, two glowing red eyes were glaring at him from the darkness. The audience around the fight had no idea of the red eyes. Then the glowing red eyes disappear. After a few seconds of fighting, Jerome uses his Final Smash to send Splash flying out of the ring and through the large screen. Jerome starts to celebrate as the audience cheers. However, the red-eyed figure from the background charges the ring. Once it is close enough, it is surrounded by some green substance as shadows flood in, disabling technology and breaking the lights. Then it jumps into the ring, performing a body slam and a flip. Jerome dodges the sudden attack as the figure starts to stand upright. After a few seconds, the shadows are dispersed and mucus splatter everywhere, revealing Ninja Dragonet. Pokedex Entries Ash's Pokedex Game Data Pokedex Entries Game Locations Trivia Finny, one of Ninja's Dragonet alternate costumes, doesn't wear a ninja costume to represent her ninja abilities. After the fusion of the two DNAs, Ninja Dragonet tried to show Finny how to use her mucus to her advantage. Eventually, Finny became a master with mucus. The reason for Bubbles's ninja-like appearance is because she trained with Greninja to fight opponents. But one day, the two were taken into a test facility and their DNAs were combined. This resulted in Bubbles's sneaky ways and her strange abilities. In the second game, her differences so far consist of a different Down Tilt and a new animation for the forward tailfin smack of Shadow Sneak. Also her Final Smash will be her turning into Ash-Dragonet, which is her combined with an Ash-Greninja. In another series, she has a slightly different and greatly toned down origin story. Instead of being directly fused with a Greninja, Ninja Dragonets are a species resulting from the chance mating of a female mandarin dragonet and a male Greninja over a thousand years ago. Bubbles' mom was a Ninja Dragonet who came to Reeftown after her owner set her free, but her daughter's Greninja DNA was not expressed when she was born. The scientists forcibly expressed this inactive DNA, making the Greninja parts appear, and made her immortal. She is also far calmer and gentler (but still somewhat short-tempered) and lives with a 12-year old girl as her caregiver.Category:Pokemon Hybrids Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Dunk's Worst Nightmares